This invention relates to a brace type detecting device for musical tone control for controlling a musical tone in response to movement at several articulations of the player. More specifically, this invention relates to a brace type detecting device for a musical tone control system such as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 281,553.
Conventionally, a musical tone is generated by playing a musical instrument such as a piano, a violin or the like or by use of the vocal chords of the player. Proven musical instruments cannot convert a body action of a player such a rhythmic exercise into a musical tone.